A Five Month Bet
by Prinsess.Clover
Summary: Yamato and Mimi make a bet for Taichi to go out with Mimi's friend for five months. But Taichi doesn't know the real truth about Mimi's friend. Will he continue the bet? TAIORA, MIMATO R&R Story is way better than the summary!


**Hi, peoples! **(If you haven't read my bio yet, I will be saying the word peoples a lot. Only in the notes I give, not in the story. Well, sometimes, not all the time!) **This is my very first story, and it's a Taiora story! In the beginning, it may not look so professional, but please, it **_**is**_**my first story. Don't be too harsh, ok? Well, please have fun reading my story! **

* * *

** Characters and Ages**

Taichi Yagami: **27**

Sora Tokenouchi: **27**

Yamato Ishida: **27**

Mimi Tachikawa: **26**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The twenty-seven year old, multimillionaire looked at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his black suit and tie. Tonight he was going on a date. . .to dump a girl he had been with for three months. He was always the playboy type of man, and seems to be ok with it.

The girl he had been with for three months was a bet he and his best friend had made. This bet was hard on Taichi Yagami. Sure he was a playboy, but he had never been with a girl for over a month. It was always one girl this week, the next girl the next week. But tonight, he was dumping the girl and getting a thousand dollars from his best friend.

Taichi looked at himself one last time before going to the expensive restaurant. He liked the thought of a new girl and doing all sorts of things to her, so he quickly drove to meet his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend.

Taichi walked outside, unlocked his car, and sat in the drivers seat. He turned on the engine and started to drive. On his way to the restaurant, Taichi's phone started to vibrate. He stopped his car when the lights turned red and flipped open his cell phone. "Talk to me," he said.

"Taichi! Where the hell are you? I've been here waiting for you, and I don't see your face anywhere around here!" said an angry voice on the other line. Taichi smiled to himself. He purposely took his time to be late just to piss off his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend.

"Relax, Yumi. I'm on my way there," said a calm Taichi who started to drive again when the lights turned green.

"You're on your way here just _now_?! Taichi, you said to meet you here at exactly eight o'clock! Where are you?!" yelled Yumi.

"I'm probably just a tad late. So just wait for me," said Taichi still smiling to himself.

"_A tad late_? A _tad _late?! Taichi! You're not _a tad late_, you are _very _late! By, like, thirty-four minutes! And I've been waiting for too long!" yelled a more pissed off Yumi.

Taichi chuckled to himself. "I'll be there. So just wait a little longer. I love you," said Taichi lying at the last part. He tried his best not to start cracking up when he said _I love you_, so he held it in.

"Well. . .you better be here!" with that, Yumi hung up and Taichi started laughing like crazy. Taichi closed his cell phone and put it back to its original spot in his car. Taichi wiped a single tear of his laughter.

A minute later, his cell phone started to vibrate again. This time, it wasn't Yumi. "Talk to me," replied Taichi.

"Taichi, do you know what day it is?" said the voice on the other line.

"The day I win the bet," replied Taichi narrowing his smile.

"Y-you're actually dumping her?" said the, now, nervous voice on the other line.

"Why? You scared, Yamato?"

"I just thought. . .well, I thought. . .I thought she would be the perfect girl! I thought you would fall in love with her and cancel the bet! I thought I would win!" said Yamato, Taichi's best friend.

"Well, you thought wrong, my friend. I called Yumi yesterday for a very important discussion, and she agreed to it. So now, I'm on my way to the new restaurant to dump her. Prepare your thousand dollars that you're going to give me 'cause you already lost." said a victorious Taichi.

"But I thought you'd fall in love with Yumi!" whined Yamato.

"I don't fall in love with girls. They all mean nothing to me, and no girl will change that," said Taichi. "So stop trying."

"I won't. How about we make another bet?" said Yamato.

"Not now, I'm at the restaurant." said Taichi getting out of his car and walking to the entrance. "I'll call you when I'm done so we can have a little discussion."

"Fine," said Yamato hanging up. Taichi closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. He adjusted his black suit again and walked inside to find Yumi sitting angrily alone in a table. Taichi smiled and walked up to her.

"Hope I didn't make you wait too long," said Taichi before he sat down. Yumi glared at him.

"An hour and seven minutes late! Taichi, how could you?!" yelled Yumi.

"There was traffic, Yumi." lied Taichi.

"Whatever, I already ordered food for you, because I'm a _nice _girlfriend." replied Yumi. After a moment of silence, Yumi looked at Taichi again. "So what did you want to talk about? You sounded kind of serious on the phone the other day."

"Well, Yumi," Taichi started before the real fun started. "I wanted to talk to you here today to say that. . ." Yumi began to have a jolt of joy her heart. _Maybe he wants to marry me!_ thought Yumi. "to say that I'm dumping you." Yumi's smile turned into a frown, her happiness became anger, her fantasy faded.

"You made me wait for an hour and seven minutes for you just to hear that you are dumping me?!" screamed Yumi standing up making the people stare at them. Taichi smiled.

"That's how the way it goes, babe. Now if you excuse me, I'm on my way to get my thousand dollars for winning." said Taichi. Yumi's mouth dropped.

"I was a bet?!" screamed Yumi.

"Not a bet, a _friendly _bet," said Taichi.

"Ugh!" yelled a frustrated Yumi.

"That's how the way it goes, babe." said Taichi walking away to the entrance, and then walking back inside in front of her.

"What now?" asked Yumi crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, pay the bill, ok?" said Taichi innocently leaving the people cheering and Yumi furious.

Taichi walked into his car and dialed Yamato's number. After a few rings, Yamato's voicemail came up. "I'll just go to your house," said Taichi closing his phone and starting the engine.

* * *

Taichi parked his car in front of Yamato's house and took the key under the mat. He opened the door to find that Yamato was kissing his girlfriend, Mimi intensely. "If I knew you two were doing that, I would have knocked." said Taichi causing Yamato and Mimi to jump and separate. "Hi, you two."

"Aw, Taichi, it just getting to the good part, too." whined Yamato taking his hand under Mimi's skirt away.

"To much information, Yamato. Too much." said Taichi sitting in front of the two on the other couch.

"What brings you here, Taichi?" asked Mimi.

"Well, Yamato and I had to discuss something about another bet." said Taichi.

"Oh yeah, Yamato told me," said Mimi rolling her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't hate now, I'm still your friend." said Taichi. Mimi rolled her eyes and got up to get a drink. "So, Yamato, did you have fun?"

"Shut up, Taichi." said Yamato.

"So what's this about another bet?" asked Taichi.

"Well, Mimi has this friend." said Yamato.

"A friend." said Taichi.

"Yes, a friend." said Mimi coming back and sitting next to Yamato.

"So what about your friend?" asked Taichi.

"Well, my friend is single and hasn't gone on a date for three years." started Mimi.

"Three years?!" said a shocked Taichi.

"Shut up and let me finish." said Mimi. Taichi put his hands in the air as a sign of giving up. "Good. Well, she hasn't gone on a date for three years and I feel kind of bad for her. We're good friends and I feel bad that I have Yamato and she has no one."

"So what's your point?" asked Taichi.

"My point is that you give her a chance." said Mimi slowly.

"Uh-uh. No way," said Taichi.

"But that's where the bet comes in!" said Mimi. "Tell him, Yamato."

"Mimi knows that you wouldn't just go on a date with a girl unless it's for a bet, so there's a bet." said Yamato.

"I'm listening." said Taichi.

"You go out with her for at least five months, and if you don't like her, you can dump her." said Yamato.

"But dump her nicely!" said Mimi.

"Five months?" asked Taichi.

"If you don't, you'll have to give me my thousand dollars back!" said Yamato.

"And if I win?"

"I'll give you another thousand dollars." said Yamato.

"That's too little." said Taichi. Yamato motioned for Mimi to speak.

"And I'll give you a thousand dollars." said Mimi angrily.

"Now that I can accept." said Taichi.

"Yay! Ok, you'll go on a date with her this Friday. I've already set it up. You're going to that new restaurant for your date, and be there at seven. _Don't _be late, or else I'll kick your ass!" said Mimi.

"Fine, fine. Don't have to bring my ass into this. I'll be there, and I'll try my best not to be late," said Taichi. Mimi gave Taichi one of her scary death glares. "Ok, I won't be late!" Mimi stopped glaring and smiled.

"Good." said Mimi. So the three of them shook on it.

"Alright, now that that's done, Taichi, leave." said Yamato motioning for the door.

"I will. I don't want to interrupt your little play time. Have fun you two," said Taichi. Mimi rolled her eyes and Yamato was impatient.

"Just leave already!" said Yamato.

"Jeez!" said Taichi leaving. Yamato faced Mimi and gave her a gorgeous smile.

"Now, where were we?" asked Yamato.

"Here," said Mimi taking Yamato's hand and putting it back under her skirt. Mimi moaned and Yamato pulled her into an intense, lustful kiss as they continued their little fun, which Taichi interrupted.

* * *

**Sadly, that's where it ends. . . So, what did you think?? Was it good enough for me to continue?? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Prinsess.Clover**


End file.
